The New Guy
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Zhang He berhasil dikeluarkan dari AKBDW. Ia menemui Sun Quan untuk meminta solusi yang lebih baik, memulai kembali semuanya dari nol...
1. Prolog

Nagi : Halo, semuanya!  
Scarlet : Masih ingat dengan kami?  
Nagi : Karena kami sudah membuat kisah dari Kingdom Jin, kami akan membuat cerita dengan latar asal mula Jin.  
Scarlet : Ya, dimana lagi kalo bukan Wei!  
Nagi : Kalian pasti tau bocoran tentang karakter favorit Scarlet-chan sebelum mengenal Jia Chong.  
Scarlet : JUN YI!  
Zhang He : Eike disini, cyiiiiiin!  
Scarlet : Kamu mau ga di-make over?  
Zhang He : Empang, mau di-make over kaya gimana, neeek?  
Scarlet : (cetekin gunting)  
Zhang He : TIDYAAAAAK! JANGAN RAMBUT EIKE!  
Cao Pi, Guo Jia, Yue Jin, Li Dian : (nari ala iklan Sn*ckers) Mulai ngawur... Mulai ngawur...  
Nagi : Daripada tambah ngawur, yok langsung CEKIDOT!

* * *

Dynasty Warriors, belongs to Koei.  
Rate : T  
Genre : Drama/Tragedy(karena akan terjadi penyiksaan berlebihan)  
Starring Chara : Zhang He  
Summary : Zhang He adalah seorang murid kelas XI yang rajin di-bully oleh penghuni kelas XI-Wei di AKBDW. Ia menginginkan sebuah perubahan dalam hidupnya, namun tak tahu harus memulai dari mana...

WARNING! Sekong alert! Yang merasa normal, mohon untuk tidak marah, apalagi balas dendam sama para Author. Maklum, namanya juga Zhang He...

.

.

Nagi & Scarlet, presents...

.

**The New Guy**

.

Prolog

-Zhang He's PoV-  
Haihai! Pasti ada yang kenal dong sama eike yang manis imut nan menawan ini...

Kan kata pepatah, "Tidak kenal, maka tidak sayang". Jadi, eike mau kenalan dulu biar kalian sayang sama eike.  
Nama eike Zhang He. Eike murid kelas XI-Wei. Tinggalnya, ya di asrama Wei. Kalian pasti sudah tau, eike sekong, eh, maksudnya suka banget yang namanya pelajaran seni budaya. Nilainya seratus terus deh, boooo!

Tapi ya, eike lama-lama rada kesel juga sama penghuni asrama Wei. Kemaren ya, cyiiin, eike mau nyiapin pelajaran, eh malah dijejelin ke dalem loker. Mana lokernya sempit, booo!

Emang manusia normal aja yang punya perasaan? Sekong gini, eike juga punya perasaan! Cuma ga tau keluarinnya kaya gimana...

-Zhang He's PoV : off-

"Idih, udah deh! Kalian ga bosen ngerjain eike mulu? Bukannya masih banyak sasaran empuk?", kata seorang lelaki rambut ponytail berseragam ungu yang baru saja dilempar ke tempat sampah dengan nada melambai.

"Kita tau, tapi rasanya ga afdol kalo belum ngerjain kamu!", kata seorang lelaki tubuh mungil dengan gaya rambut berantakan sambil tertawa bersama ketiga temannya.

"Zhang He bencong... Zhang He bencong...", sorak keempat lelaki itu diikuti dengan nada iklan Sn*ckers.

"DIAAAAAAAAM!", teriak lelaki yang terbuang itu. "KALIAN JAHAT! KELUARIN EIKE!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Zhang He itu terus berteriak, namun tak seorangpun mendengarnya. Hingga akhirnya, dia seorang diri di koridor kelas XI-Wei. Di dalam tempat sampah yang kotor, tanpa keberadaan orang di sekitarnya karena bel masuk telah berbunyi. Dan lelaki itu masih belum berkutik dari tempat sampah.

Hingga tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki berseragam merah dan berambut agak gondrong yang diikat separuh melihat Zhang He terpuruk di tempat yang hina itu.

" Hei, kau tidak apa-apa disana?", tanya lelaki itu.

"Ah, siapa itu? Keluarin eike dong!", kata Zhang He.

Lelaki berseragam merah itupun langsung berusaha untuk menarik kaki Zhang He. Namun yang didapati adalah sampah-sampah yang mengotori tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ah, terima kasih. Sotong saposeh?", kata Zhang He berterima kasih pada lelaki tersebut.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Namaku Sun Quan, kelas XI-Wu. Kita sebelahan aja kok...", jawab lelaki yang menyebut dirinya bernama Sun Quan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu di-bully lagi?"

"Begitulah. Padahal rambut eike baru abis keramas kemaren...", kata Zhang He membersihkan sampah yang mengotori rambutnya.

"Oh, iya. Aku jadi lupa menanyakan namamu. Hihihi...", kata Sun Quan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ah, kamu ini bisa saja. Eike Zhang He.", Zhang He memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kamu kenapa mau bantu eike? Bukannya orang-orang Wu hanya memikirkan teman sekelasnya sendiri?"

Mendengar itu, Sun Quan menghela napas panjang. Lalu ia berkata, " Aku juga pernah seperti dirimu. Hanya orangnya yang berbeda. Aku justru dikerjai oleh si Landak Gan Ning."

"Gan Ning? Anak berandal yang suka dipanggil sama Pak Cao Cao ya?", kata Zhang He heran.

"Benar. Aku diperlakukan seperti seorang banci yang penakut...", Sun Quan mendadak murung karena mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

"Dimasukkan ke dalam loker, dilempar ke tempat sampah, bahkan dipakaikan busana perempuan...", kata mereka serempak.

"Kita sehati!", kata Zhang He seraya memeluk Sun Quan dengan erat. "Aduh, maaf. Terlalu bersemangat..."

"Tunggu, bukankah yang menyiksamu itu Cao Pi dan antek-anteknya?", tanya Sun Quan.

"Memang. Tapi mentang-mentang bokapnya Cao Pi kepala sekolah, dia memanipulasi keadaan. Depan Pak Cao Cao, dia baik banget. Diluar, berbahaya. Kalau aku menghajarnya, dia malah mengadu..."

"Itu tak bisa dibiarkan!", Sun Quan mendadak marah. "Oh, ya. Lanjut nanti saja. Aku harus masuk kelas..."

Dan mereka berdua berpisah untuk mengikuti pelajaran masing-masing...

.

.

Seharusnya kita akan SKIP menuju waktu pulang sekolah. Tapi tidak akan seru jika kita belum melihat kisah selajutnya di kelas XI-Wei, kelasnya Zhang He. Kebetulan saat itu sedang jam kosong.

Dan lagi-lagi, seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil mengejek Zhang he yang sedang melihat jam di hapenya berhubung tidak ada jam dinding di kelasnya dengan berkata, "Hei, kawan-kawan. Zhang He sedang membuka hapenya tuh..."

"Memangnya dia sedang apa?", tanya seorang lelaki rambut coklat dengan rambut agak klimis nan rapi ala ketua kelas.

"Dia sedang menelpon pacarnya!", sahut salah seorang yang berambut pantat bebek dan berwajah polos.

"Bagaimana caranya? Dia 'kan bencong!", kata seorang lelaki rambut pirang membalasnya.

"Oh, iya. Nasib Jomblo Ngenes, eh, Banci Ngenes!", kata lelaki ketua kelas itu lagi. Diakiri dengan mereka berempat yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'Mereka...', pikir Zhang He dalam hati.

Lelaki jangkung yang kesal itupun langsung mengangkat seorang lelaki rambut cokelat yang dia anggap sebagai provokatornya.

"Cao Pi, apakah kau sudah puas mengejekku? Kapan kau berhenti? Sebagai anak kepala sekolah seharusnya kamu jaga sikap! Aku bisa menghajarmu dan teman kurcacimu sekarang juga jika kau bukan keturunan orang terpandang!", kata Zhang He marah dengan nada yang tidak lagi melambai.

"Lakukan saja kalau bisa...", kata lelaki yang dipanggil Cao Pi tersebut.

Selang beberapa detik, seorang lelaki berkumis keren dan berambut hitam legam bergaya mirip Pak Lu Bu, guru olah raga terkejam di AKBDW. Tak lain dan tak bukan, dia adalah Pak Cao Cao.

Otomatis, mereka berdua kaget dengan kehadiran sang kepala sekolah.

"Cao Pi, Zhang He...", kata Pak Cao Cao. "Ke ruangan saya. SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

"Dia yang mulai duluan, Pak!", kata Zhang He mendengar Cao Pi yang mengadu duluan pada ayahnya.

"Ayah, dia berbohong. Aku dipukul duluan!", kata Cao Pi membela sambil memasang wajah polos.

"Tapi, Pak. Untuk apa saya yang sering dia panggil bencong mukul dia duluan? Saya masih punya hati!",bantah Zhang He.

"Apa benar begitu, Anakku?", tanya Pak Cao Cao.

"Dia bohong. Aku yang dimasukkin ke lokerku sendiri, dia tidak mau menolongku!", bantah Cao Pi sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Pak, yang bohong itu dia!", kata Zhang He seraya menunjuk Cao Pi.

"Cukup. Kamu sudah merendahkan anak saya. Sudah jelas anak saya tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu!", kata Pak Cao Cao menghentikan pembicaraan.

"Tapi Bapak sendiri belum melihat kejadian sebenarnya!", Zhang He terus membela dirinya.

"Omong kosong!", kata Pak Cao Cao. "Zhang He, kamu saya persilakan keluar dari sekolah ini dan mencari sekolah lain yang berhak menerimamu..."

KRETAK!

"Di...Dikeluarkan?", kata Zhang He dengan tatapan kosong.

"Benar. Sebagai Kepala Sekolah dan wali kelasmu, saya malu dengan anak seperti dirimu. Jadi, kemasi barang-barangmu, tinggalkan asrama Wei dan sekolah ini!", kata Pak Cao Cao menyerahkan sepucuk surat pengeluaran.

Akhirnya, dengan perasaan menyesal, Zhang he yang malang meninggalkan sekolah yang dicintainya itu. Namun, Ia tak berani pulang. Lelaki ini justru pergi ke losmen Wu untuk berpisah pada teman barunya, Sun Quan...

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nagi : Garing? Gaje?

Scarlet : Jangan lupa review untuk chapter berikutnya!


	2. The New Guy

Nagi : Kita kembali!  
Sarlet : Widih, belum seminggu udah dapet ripiu!  
Nagi : Liat yok!

.

Dari Kiria Sanae :

_AAAAARGH! Penasaraaaaaaaan D'X  
yaampun Zhang He.. __kasian amat dirimu.. udah bencong, dibully pula.. *dicakar*  
dan kok aku malah ketawa sendiri yang ngebayangin waktu Zhang He bilang "Cao Pi, apakah kau sudah puas mengejekku? Kapan kau berhenti? Sebagai anak kepala sekolah seharusnya kamu jaga sikap! Aku bisa menghajarmu dan teman kurcacimu sekarang juga jika kau bukan keturunan orang terpandang!" ngebayangin tiba2 suaranya sangar.. haha.. #hush  
ah om Cao Pi kejam amat sih __3__ pak Cao Cao juga jahat ah.. ntar dijadiin es cinCao lho.. *dibunuh*  
oke, sekian review nggak jelas dari diriku..  
akhir kata..  
UPDATE KILAT PLEASEEEEEEEEEE! QAQ #capslockrusak_

.

Yue Jin & Li Dian : mulai ngawur... mulai ngawur...  
Nagi : BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM! AKU BACA RIPIU!  
Scarlet : Lanjut!

.

Dari pembaca setia kita, xreme guavaniko :

_Kocak! suer dah, Cao Pi udah tercatet di neraka! Cao-Cao pake keluarin anak orang segala. Bakar Cao-Cao!*Plak  
Okay, eike imut nan manis? *Masukin Zhang He ke lab Biologi* ampunnn_

.

Nagi : Namanya kepala sekolah. Biar anak orang ya tetep aja ga peduli...

Scarlet : Daripada bingung, kita CEKIDOT!

* * *

Dynasty Warriors, belongs to Koei.  
Rate : T  
Genre : Drama/Tragedy(karena akan terjadi penyiksaan berlebihan)  
Starring Chara : Zhang He  
Summary : Zhang He berhasil dikeluarkan dari AKBDW. Ia menemui Sun Quan untuk meminta solusi yang lebih baik, memulai kembali semuanya dari nol...

WARNING! Sekong alert! Yang merasa normal, mohon untuk tidak marah, apalagi balas dendam sama para Author. Maklum, namanya juga Zhang He...

.

.

Nagi & Scarlet, presents...

.

**The New Guy**

.

The New Guy

-Sun Quan's PoV-  
"Bro, pulang duluan ya!", kataku pada semua teman-temanku di kelas XI-Wu. "Aku mau bantuin Papa di losmen!"

"Iya!", kata seorang lelaki rambut panjang dan berwajah tampan, lengkap dengan kacamatanya menyapa balik. "Hati-hati di jalan!"

Aku pun pulang sendirian. Pulang menuju losmen Wu yang tak jauh dari AKBDW. Di depan pintu losmen, seorang lelaki tua rambut putih menunggu di sana. Dialah ayahku, Sun Jian, pemilik losmen yang kutinggali ini.

"Anakku, kau sudah pulang?", sapa ayahku.

"Ya, begitulah. Memangnya ada apa?", tanyaku.

"Seseorang menuggumu sedari tadi. Sepertinya dia dari mansion Wei..."

"Hah? Dari Wei?", kataku heran.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam losmen menuju ruang tengah. Disana, tampak sesosok lelaki rambut hitam legam yang panjang dikuncir kuda dan berseragam ungu duduk di sofa.

"Zhang He? Ngapain kamu disini?", tanyaku.

"Kita harus bicara...", jawab Zhang He.

"Ayolah, tidak usah dramatis. Bicara saja!"

"Di kamarmu saja. Ini masalah penting. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu...", kata Zhang He memasang tatapan kosong.

"Zhang He, jangan tatapan kosong itu...", jawabku. "Baiklah, ayo ke kamarku..."

-Sun Quan's PoV : off-

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!", tangis Zhang He sambil bersandar di pundak Sun Quan.

"Kenapa kamu nangis? Ada panggilan?", tanya Sun Quan bingung.

"Bukan itu. Yang ini lebih parah...", kata Zhang He seraya mengambil selembar demi selembar kertas tisu. "Aku... Dikeluarkan..."

"UAPA!", kata Sun Quan kaget. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia ngadu ke Pak Cao Cao. Padahal aku mau membela diri...", rengek Zhang He."HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tangisan Zhang He semakin menjadi-jadi ketika losmen Wu yang hanya seluas 4 hektar persegi(?) dibanjiri oleh air asin.

"WOY, SIAPA YANG BANJIRIN KAMAR GUE!", teriak seorang lelaki rambut pirang nan jabrik mendobrak pintu kamar Sun Quan. Dia adalah Gan Ning, sosok berandal yang ditakuti di losmen Wu.

Sun Quan yang kesal karena kehadiran berandal tersebut memasang deathglare. Secara ajaibnya, Gan Ning takut dan keluar dari kamar itu. Disusul dengan menutup pintu kamar , Zhang He yang melihatnya takjub dengan aksi tersebut dan berhenti menangis.

"WOW, itu keren! Bagaimana bisa begitu?", kata Zhang He takjub.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Sebagai anak pemilik losmen, aku harus galak. Dan itupun tidak mudah...", kata Sun Quan merendahkan.

"Suhu, tolong ajari aku...", kata Zhang He berlutut di depannya.

"Gimana ya?", kata Sun Quan bingung. "Baiklah, tapi aku harus mengajarkan tata krama dulu. Karena sebagai laki-laki, ada tata krama dimana mereka harus kuat..."

"Terus dong, cyiiiin!", Zhang He kembali ngondek.

"...dan ga ngondek!", lanjut Sun Quan.

Otomatis, Zhang He mendadak menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Maaf. Lanjutkan..."

Sun Quan keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali membawa sebuah karung pasir, kemudian digantung di dinding kamarnya.

"Zhang He, coba kamu pukul karung pasir ini. Aku mau tau seberapa kuat dirimu...", katanya memberinya isyarat untuk segera memukul.

PUK!

Zhang He mulai memukul, tapi karung pasirnya tidak hancur. Goyang pun tidak ada.

"Ayolah. Masa' laki-laki yang badannya paling gede di Wei, pukulannya pelan banget?", kata Sun Quan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak mau mencari masalah. Aku takut...", kata Zhang He.

"Jika kau mau kembali ke sekolah, kau harus bisa lebih baik dari dirimu yang sekarang. Kau tidak boleh takut untuk itu!", kata Sun Quan memberi motivasi sambil menggambar ala Mario Teduh. "Anggaplah karung pasir di depanmu ini adalah orang yang sangat membenci keberadaanmu. Ingatlah masa dimana seharusnya kau marah, tapi tak mampu untuk menyampaikannya. Lampiaskan kemarahanmu pada karung ini!"

Zhang He menutup matanya sejenak. Membayangkan karung pasir di depannya adalah kepala Cao Pi. Tak lama kemudian, wajahnya berubah merah padam penuh kemarahan.

"AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU KETUA KELAS SIALAN!", teriak Zhang He marah.

JBOK!

Zhang He memukulnya dengan sangat kuat. Tak hanya karung pasir yang hancur, dinding kamar Sun Quan juga ikut hancur. Pria berbaju merah itu sedikit menjauh dan berkata, "Itu mengerikan... Tapi hebat! Aku tak percaya kau sekuat itu!"

"Benarkah?", kata Zhang He dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Ini artinya kau sudah siap untuk langkah berikutnya!", kata Sun Quan bersemangat. "Ayo ikut aku!"

"Eh?", Zhang He mulai heran. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti..."

.

.

.

Kita akan SKIP hingga suasana baru di sekolah...

"Teman-teman, sepertinya kita akan kedatangan murid baru!", kata seorang lelaki berbaju biru dengan "bakpau" di kepalanya. Yak, benar sekali. Dia adalah Sima Shi, ketua kelas XI-Jin.

"Yang bener, Kak?", tanya seorang lelaki kulit hitam manis dengan seragam sekolah yang serampangan ala preman. Sepertinya dia adalah adik dari lelaki kepala bakpau tadi, Sima Zhao.

"Aku sempat nguping sedikit omongan Papa dan Pak Cao Cao. Aku dengar anak baru ini pernah dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamanya...", kata Sima Shi sambil ngegosip.

"UAPA?", kata Sima Zhao kaget. "Semuanya, Papa, eh, Pak Sima Yi datang!"

Murid-murid kelas XI-Jin yang sibuk berkelompok bagai Teletubbies yang sedang bermain, berubah berhamburan karena takut dengan tatapan seram Pak Sima Yi, wali kelas XI-Jin.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki berbaju putih bersih dan berambut gondrong masuk ke kelas tersebut. Dialah Pak Sima Yi, lengkap dengan sorotan matanya yang tajam kepada setiap murid.

"Semuanya, BERDIRI, GERAK!", kata Sima Shi lantang memberi komando.

Semua murid kelas XI-Jin berdiri tegap mengikuti perintah Sima Shi.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Sima Yi!", kata seluruh siswa serentak sambil menari ala Upin dan Ipin.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak. Silakan duduk...", jawab Pak Sima Yi.

Siswa-siswi pun duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Anak-anak, kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Jaga sikap kalian atau kalian akan kukeluarkan dari kelas ini. Mwahahahahaha!", kata Pak Sima Yi, lengkap dengan tawa seramnya.

Seorang lelaki berseragam biru yang membawa jaketnya, berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas XI-Jin. Para siswi yang melihatnya langsung mengikuti arah lelaki itu pergi. Sepertinya, mereka tertarik pada rambutnya yang rada emo bagai Guo Jia, namun lebih hitam dan berkilau.

Lelaki kulit putih nan mulus itu memasuki kelas XI-Jin. Dengan tatapannya yang dingin dan membius para siswi hingga mimisan ke bulan, Ia memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Zhang Junyi. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian..."

"Silakan duduk di debelah sana...", kata Sima Shi langsung berdiri, menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong.

"Terima kasih. Besok aku tidak akan menyerangmu...", lelaki yang diakui bernama Junyi itu berjalan menuju kursi yang masih kosong, tepat di sebelah seorang lelaki rambut hitam legam dan berkulit pucat.

"Hei, Junyi. Sepertinya kau anak yang keren. Namaku Jia Chong...", kata anak kulit putih pucat itu mengenalkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Sayangnya aku tidak mau dipuji...", balas Junyi.

Dan ucapan itu membuat Wang Yuanji, satu-satunya siswi di kelas XI Jin, pingsan karena anemia akibat darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya.

Sementara itu...

"Anak itu... Apa maunya?", tanya seorang lelaki berseragam putih dengan kain ungu melingkar di lengan kirinya. Tak lain dan tak bukan, dia adalah Cao Pi.

"Maksudnya Junyi?", tanya seorang lelaki pirang di sebelahnya, Guo Jia. "Dari informasi yang kudapatkan, dia pernah dipenjara karena terlibat narkoba, bahkan pernah dikeluarkan dari dua sekolah sebelumnya. Aku punya firasat buruk kalau nanti akan menggulingkan posisimu dari ketua OSIS..."

"Apa? Itu tidak akan terjadi! ", kata Cao Pi kaget. "Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil posisiku, bahkan orang-orang pintar dari Shu tidak berhak atas gelar itu!"

Siapakah Junyi? Apakah tujuan pria misterius itu sebenarnya? Benarkah sosok Junyi akan mengakhiri kekuasaan, sekaligus penindasan Cao Pi kepada seluruh siswa AKBDW? Dan akankah itu mengartikan penindasan yang lebih kejam dari masa sebelumnya?

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nagi : Garing?

Scarlet : Jangan lupa di ripiu ya!

Nagi : Ada ide untuk chap berikutnya?


End file.
